


Drift Compatible

by christiant



Series: Beyond The Breach [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	Drift Compatible

**Five**

Two bodies in a facsimile of synchronization.  
Forms writhing in the night to an unheard rhythm, simulated love hot and heady in the back of a classic car past its’ prime.

**Four**

A sense of fear as the power goes out.  
Thunder rumbling idly in the background in defiance of the forecast.  
The world is under attack and two girls are racing down back streets and bridges toward each other, to be together in what may be their final moments.

 

**Three**

The light is green and so is the car coming up fast on the left.  
When the dust settles they are the only two left standing, Christmas colored cars parked in the sand next to blue water.

**Two**

The sunlight streaming through the window is not quite purple through the colored glass.  
She dances with her once-love and says goodbye to her senior class.

**One**

_Ocean blue water_ _Cucumbercarrace_ _Hotpinknot-love_ _Lavenderlight_

A meaningless kiss to a bespectacled oddball, a brief brush of lips so that the first one’d be with someone who loved her.

A re-acquaintance after six years of estrangement.

Fear after accidentally hitting a car with a water balloon, white hot and panicky.

Folding the other’s glasses before bed.

 **Separation** _Anxiety_

 **Togetherness** _Strength_

 

**_"Neural Handshake initiated."_ **

 

And no one would separate them again.


End file.
